Tales of Symphonia talent show!
by immad0rkkkk
Summary: The Tales of Symphonia crew have decided to put on a show! JUST FOR YOU! Your favorite characters will be acting out their talent or just be plain funny! WARNING: Zelos lovers may be offended.
1. Intro and Raine's cooking

Hi! Cousin and i made this. Hope u like it! R&R

* * *

Regal: Welcome to the very first Tales of Symphonia talent show!

Audience: YAY! Clapping

Regal: For the first act, we'll have Raine's cooking show!

Audience: Oo silence (five seconds later) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Regal: Ah… well its not that bad! And heeeeerrrreessss RAINE!

Raine steps out to the stage

Raine: Hi everyone!

Audience: Hi Raine!

Raine: Today, I'll be cooking my famous, SPICY CAKE!

Audience: OO?

Raine: well you know… whoever bakes a cake, it'll always turn out sweet. SO, I'm going to make a spicy cake!

Regal: Um… Raine…

Raine: yes?

Regal: the um… judges ran off…

Raine: Oh… well we can have volunteers!

Zelos: out of nowhere I"LL DO IT! I'LL DO IT!

Raine: Zelos? Aren't you supposed to be in this show?

Zelos: I don't have talent? (Says in confused way)

Sheena: whispers Besides being perverted…

Zelos: HI SHEENA! WHERE'D YOU COME FROM!

Sheena: gasp HOW"D YOU FIND ME?

Zelos: um.. I don't know…..

Sheena: Oo you're weird. Go away.

Zelos: That was cold.

Sheena: I don't really care… BYE! Runs off

Zelos: WAIT SHEENA! COME BACK! runs after her

Raine: Oo umm… OK! Now, I need some volunteers!

Audience: silence

Raine: Anyone?

Zelos appears out of nowhere

Zelos: ME ME ME! PICK ME!

Raine: right… sigh ok zelos….

Zelos: YAY! runs onto the stage and sits like a dog

Raine: OK! Well firrsttt….

A few minutes or hours later… I kind of don't keep track, BUT, Raine has her cake

Raine: Ok Zelos! Open wide!

Raine holds a piece of cake in front of Zelos's mouth

Zelos: It would be my honor!

Zelos opens mouth and Raine shoves cake in

Raine: Sooooooo, how is it?

Zelos: OO on the floor and silent

Raine: Zelos…..? pokes him with a spatula

Zelos: XX

Raine: Oo Um….yeah…. BYE!

Raine runs off stage


	2. The magic show!

Regal: Um…..

Audience: YAY! ZELOS IS DEAD

(Regal drags Zelos off stage)

Regal: sorry about that folks! Anyway, our next act is the pianist, Presea. She will be playing the song "Sky Theme" .

Audience: (applaud)

Genis: whistling WOOO GO PRESEA!

(everyone looks at Genis)

Genis: what…?

Presea walks out to the stage and piano gets rolled out in front of her.

Presea: greetings everyone… (low tone)

Genis: GO PRESEA!

Presea: …

(Starts playing piano and after a few minutes the song is over)

Audience: (Loud Applaud)

Genis: YEAH! YOU WERE GREAT PRESEA!

Presea: ….thank you…

Presea walks off stage.

Regal: That was an excellent performance Presea! Now, up next is, Genis. He will be holding a magic show!

Audience: (clapping)

Genis comes out to the stage in a little tux and hat

Genis: hello everyone! For my first trick, I'll do an old favorite! I'm going to pull a rabbit out of my hat!

Genis takes off his hat and snaps his fingers A wand appears in his hand.

Genis: Now, I'll say the magic words, but I'll need your help! Abra!

Audience: Kadabra!

Genis taps the wand to the hat, and sticks his hand inside

Audience: (sits in suspence)

Genis pulls out a rabbit

Genis: Wait! I think there's another one!

Genis pulls out another rabbit… and another… and another…etc. (yeah you get the point)

Genis: Ok, I think this is the last one!

Genis pulls out Llyod, wearing bunny ears.

Audience: (laughing)

Genis: Lloyd? What are you doing in my hat…?

Lloyd: I DON"T KNOW! I was getting something out of my fridge and then a HUGE HAND GRABBED ME!

Genis: are you ok…?

Lloyd: YUP! falls asleep

Genis:ummm.. OK! Well, for my next trick, I'll need the help of my assistant, Sheena.

Sheena comes out in a bunny suit.

Sheena: I still don't understand why I have to wear this costume!

Genis: I don't either… but ok! I will make a double of Sheena come out of a box!

Sheena rolls out a box and opens it. She shows it to the audience to show it is empty

Genis: Now, I will count to three, tap the box and say the magic words!

Genis walks over to the box

Genis: Sheena, will you count to three for me?

Sheena: sure… 1, 2,3!

Genis taps the box

Genis: Abra!

Audience: Kadabra!

The box bursts open, and Sheena is standing inside

Zelos: THAT'S NOT SHEENA!

Both Sheenas: What are you talking about you perverted freak?

Zelos: I can totally tell! That's a robot, and the other ones the real Sheena!

Both Sheenas: DID YOU JUST CALL ME A ROBOT?

Zelos goes up the stage and grabs both Sheenas' cheeks and pulls

Zelos: WATCH! The robot's skin will come off!

Zelos pulls hard and farther

Both Sheenas: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ZELOS! NOW LET GO!

Zelos: JUST WATCH!

Zelos pulls even harder

Both Sheenas: GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Both Sheenas kick Zelos 'where it hurts'

Zelos: oh Gee...

Zelos lets go and falls the floor

Sheena 1: I swear, if there weren't kids here, I'd totally hurt you more.

Sheena 2: What she said.

Zelos: Ah… it hurts….

Genis:umm… OK! Sheena remind me never to do that to you! Anyway, now Sheena 2, go back into the box and I will make you disappear.

Sheena 2: It would be my pleasure to get away from Zelos

The double of Sheena goes back into the box and Genis taps the box

Sheena: Can I go change….?

Genis: We're almost done, so shush!

Sheena: gar...

Genis shows the box, and it's empty

Zelos: NOOO I COULD'VE HAD TWO SHEENAS TO DROOL OVER!

Sheena: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?

Zelos: ummm….. I'M DEAD GO AWAY!

Sheena kicks Zelos off stage

Zelos: WEEEEE

Genis: For my final trick, I will need a volunteer!

Zelos: I"LL DO IT! jumping up and down

Genis: did you just fly off into the air…?

Zelos: Yes! Look at the hole!

Points to the ceiling and everyone sees an outline of Zelos

Audience: (looks up and sees hole)

Genis: right…. ANYONE ELSE?

Audience: (silent)

(Crickets chirping)

Zelos: CHOOSE ME! CHOOSE ME! jumping up and down and waving arms into the air

Genis: looks like I've got no other choice… Get up here Zelos….again…

Zelos skips onto the stage

Genis: Sheena, could you get me that other box with the saw?

Sheena: Sure.

Sheena walks off stage

Zelos: Wait, a saw?

Genis: Yes Zelos.

Sheena comes back out with a long, rectangular box, with a saw sitting on top

Genis: Now Zelos, I want you to get into that box.

Zelos: Um… ok

Zelos climbs into the box and puts his head and legs into the holes provided in the box

Genis: Ladies and gentlemen; boys and girls; I will now saw this man in half, and he will not be harmed.

Zelos: YOU"RE GOING TO DO WHAT?

Sheena: Oh quiet you baby.

Zelos: I don't want to die yet! There are so many girls I haven't met yet!

Sheena: Can I cut him? (annnoyed)

Genis: Um… sure, why not.

Sheena: FINALLY I GET TO DO SOMETHING I WANT WITH ZELOS!

Zelos: You were always able to do that!

Sheena: SHUT UP!

Saws through Zelos in one swipe

Genis: SHEENA! YOU DIDN"T SAY THE MAGIC WORDS!

Sheena: Ah, does it really matter?

Genis: YES!

Sheena: Uh oh...

Sheena goes over and opens the box

Sheena: OH GEE! GENIS HELP ME! (panicing)

Genis: Whatever you do, DO NOT let the children see that!

(Curtains close)


	3. fire, singing, and martial arts!

Regal: Um… we're experiencing some um… difficulties… go get yourself a refreshement….

Echos of Zelos yelling in the back

Regal: and don't mind that and after we get this done, our intermition of Zelos's dating show!

Audience gets up and gets food

BEHIND THE CURTAINS

Zelos: HELP ME! I'M DYING!

Sheena: STOP IT! YOU"RE MAKING PANIC MORE!

Zelos: You cared?

Sheena: NO I DON"T BLOOD ON MY SHOES!

Zelos: I thought you hated that outfit!

Sheena: I BOUGHT THESE FOR 20,000 GALD!

Zelos: oh wow…

Genis: RAINE HELP ME! I DON"T DO WELL WITH BLOOD!

Raine runs over

Raine: How's he holding up?

Sheena: He passed out.

Zelos: BUT I'M AWAKE!

Sheena: NOT YOU! GENIS!

Genis is on the floor with swirly eyes

Genis: The blood…so much… red…. Icky…. Ahhh…….

Raine: alright just put the box back together and I'll heal zelos! Get Genis something to lay on.

Sheena finds a towel and put it under Genis's head. Raine puts the boxes together and uses her healing arts. Zelos tries to get up, but finds he's infused with the box.

Zelos: AH! MY SEXY BODY! IT'S A BOX NOW! (panicing)

Raine: Whoops… We'll figure this out later. Regal, go to the next act!

Raine and Sheena drag Zelos and Genis off the stage. The curtains open to reveal Regal.

Regal: Sorry everyone! Genis's magic show will have to continue later. Next up is Kratos. He'll be jumping over six trucks and a ring of fire on a motorcycle!

Everyone turns their heads to a screen. Kratos is on the screen in a motorcycle suit and holding his helmet. He's standing in front of his black motorcycle painted with blue angel wings.

Kratos: I don't understand how this is a talent…

Regal: Well, you're the one who chose it.

Kratos: I merely chose a piece of paper out of a hat!

Regal: oh… WHO CARES! Go for it Kratos!

Audience: (Cheering) GO KRATOS!

Kratos: (sighs) seems like I don't have a choice.

Kratos boards onto his motorcycle and rides a few feet from the ramp. He accelerated forward and everyone watched in awe as he was flying through the air. The motorcycle was about to jump over the six cars and three rings of fire! The motorcycle landed with a loud thud and Kratos skidded to the side to stop the vehicle. He took off his helmet and smirked at the camera.

Woman in the audience: (with heart shaped eyes) Kratos you're so amazing.

Guys in the audience: (a bit annoyed) Yeah, yeah.

Regal: Nicely done Kratos! Everyone loved that!

Kratos: I suppose. At least I didn't catch fire.

Regal: Of course! The next act is… Sheena! She will be singing the song "I don't want to fall in love" Let's give a big hand to Sheena!

Audience: (whistling and clapping) Go Sheena!

(With Sheena behind the curtains)

Sheena: Oh man… I'm nervous… I haven't sung in front of a huge audience before.

Lloyd: I'm sure you'll do fine! Don't worry, who else has heard you sing?

Sheena: Oh yes, my showerhead is a great audience.

Lloyd: oh… well… You'll do fine!

Sheena: I hope so…

Lloyd: Do you want me to sing with you?

Sheena: You can sing?

Lloyd: of course! I'm not only good with a sword you know.

Sheena: All right! Let me go tell Regal. But what song are we singing?

Lloyd: How about… "What I've been looking for"?

Sheena: All right, I know the words to that.

Sheena runs over to Regal and whispers in his ear. Regal nods and Sheena runs off.

Regal: ah, there's a correction! Sheena **and** Lloyd will be singing the song "What I've been looking for" Please, give them a warm welcome!

Audience: (claps)

(Piano starts to play and four hands come out of the curtains, snapping) The curtains rise and Sheena and Lloyd come out in tuxes, and Sheena in a female tux. (Like those ones those people wear in show business)

Lloyd: It's hard to believe, that I couldn't see

Lloyd and Sheena: You were always there beside me. Thought I was alone, with no one to hold, but you were always right beside me.

Sheena: This feelings like no other.

Together: I want you to know! I never had someone that knows me like you do… the way you do! I never had someone as good for me as you, no one like you! So lonely before, I finally found, what I've been looking for!

(Music only plays while Sheena tap dances)

Sheena: So good to be seen, so good to be heard.

Together: Don't have to say a word!

Lloyd: For so long I was lost. So good to be found!

Together: I'm loving having you around!

Lloyd: This feelings like no other!

Together: I want you to know! I never had someone that knows me like you do, the way you do! I've never had someone as good for me as you, no one like you! So lonely before I finally found what I've been looking for! Doo doo doodoo doo doo doodoo do do Whoa oh oh oh!

Sheena turns around and Lloyd spins her, and she winds up in his arms. Sheena blushes and Lloyd just smiles.

Audience: (Going wild, whistling, and clapping) WOOOOOO!

Regal: Wasn't that just great? Maybe Sheena might sing by herself later! Well anyway, the next act would be… me! (Chuckles)

Sheena takes over announcing.

Sheena: Alright everyone, Regal's going to be doing some martial arts for us! He was able to finally take off his shackles, so he'll show us how good he is!

Audience: (clapping)

Regal comes out and bows to everyone. He gets into a fighting position and starts to do a series of attacks. (Sorry not a pro martial artist person) Regal continues to attack around, do back flips and such. Regal finally stops after a while and bows.

Audience: (claps)

Sheena: That was awesome! You might have to show me a few moves Regal!

Regal: I'd be happy to when you have the time.

Sheena: Alright, next up we'll have Genis finish his magic show, but we'll have to take a quick break!


	4. Dating game!

Random Announcer: Welcome to our break! This is the DATING GAME!

Audience: (claps)

Announcer: Our bachelor for today is Zelos Wilder! Three mysterious women will compete for Zelos's love by answering the question that best suits Zelos! Now here he is, Mr. Zelos Wilder!

Ladies in the audience: (heart shaped eyes) ZELOOOOOOOOS!

Zelos: Hello ladies! I wonder who will be my pretty honey so I can bring her home.

Girl #1: HI ZELOS!

Zelos: Colette?

Colette: YES!

Girl #2: Colette! You're not supposed to tell him who you are!

Zelos: Sheena! (heart shaped eyes)

Sheena: Crap…

Girl #3: Nice going you two.

Zelos: PROFESSOR! (heart shaped eyes)

Raine: Great….

The four of them sit there and face each other. Everyone's in a regular chair, except Zelos who gets a stool.

Zelos: Ok, Colette, if you could be any fruit, what would you be?

Colette: why would I want to be a fruit silly?

Zelos: ….ok…. we'll skip that. Sheena, if you could be any animal, beside yourself, what would it be?

Sheena: DID YOU JUST CALL ME AN ANIMAL?

Sheena tries to get up, but the chair binds her legs and arms together with metal handcuffs attached to the chair. Sheena growls and sits down.

Sheena: I'd be a dragon so I could burn you then eat you (angrily)

Zelos: (wide eyed) Oh… umm… ok! Raine, where would you chose to go on a date?

Raine: The library to study and then maybe a museum to study some artifact.

Zelos: Wow that sounds boring.

Raine: ANCEIT STONES AREN"T BORING! (angry)

Raine tries to get up, but the chair does the exact thing as it did to Sheena. Raine growls and sits.

Zelos: Colette, if you could be any animal, what would you be?

Colette: Hmmm…. I would be… a… (ponders)

(A half and hour later)

Colette: Hmmm….

Zelos: We're going to skip you Colette. Sheena, where would you choose to go on a date?

Sheena: To the beach, have some fun, a picnic, and then watch the sunset as he holds me in his arms.

Zelos: Wow, that sounds like something we'd do together.

Sheena: OH! You meant you? I wouldn't go on a date with you, even if you were the last man on earth.

Zelos: Ouch… Raine, if you could be a fruit, what would you be?

Raine: I'm not going to stoop as low as to compare myself with a fruit.

Zelos: alright…

Colette: I GOT IT! I would be a dog!

Zelos: ok… why Colette?

Colette: because doggies are just the cutest things in the world.

Zelos: Ok… last question goes out to all the ladies. Do you love me?

Colette: Of course, as a friend!

Sheena: no. I hate you.

Raine: No comment.

Zelos: Ok! I have chosen! Sheena Fujibayashi!

Sheena: WHAT?

Audience: (Claps)

The latches binding Sheena's arms and legs are removed.

Sheena: Why did you choose me? I hate you!

Zelos: I don't know, but I love you! (tries to give Sheena a hug)

Sheena smacks him to the ground and takes some object and smacks Zelos over and over with it.

Announcer: Well, that's all we have today folks! Back to the real show!


	5. Final act and stupidity of the chosen

I have to admit i stole a thing or two from the flash video of Kingdom Hearts 1.3 anyway please continue to read and enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheena: Well, now that we're back and I'm done beating Zelos to a pulp, its time to finish Genis's magic show. Although we had some inconvenience before, everything is going to continue to the point where I had the saw and about to cut Zelos! Give me five minutes and welcome Regal back to announcing!

Sheena goes behind some curtains and Regal comes out after a few seconds.

Regal: While we give Sheena sometime to get changed, how about I tell some jokes?

Audience remains silent and crickets are heart chirping.

Regal: Ok so why is 9 afraid of 7?

Audience remains silent.

Regal: Because seven eight nine! (Starts chuckling)

Audience remains silent.

Regal: uh… Yeah, I was never good at making jokes. Anyway, here's the magic show!

Genis come out in his little suit and hat and he bows. He raises his hands and the curtains separate. Sheena is standing there with a saw in her hand and Zelos still in the box.

Genis: Alright Sheena's going to cut Zelos in half and he'll be unharmed. Sheena, say the magic words!

Sheena: Abra!

Audience: Kadabra!

Sheena saws the box and separates the two separate boxes. Zelos is clearly sawed in two. Sheena put the boxes back together and Genis went over to the box. He snaps his fingers and a wand magically appears in his hands.

Genis: I'll count to 3 and tap the box twice. After saying the magic words, Zelos will be perfectly fine. All right, here we go! 1…2…. 3!

Genis taps the box twice.

Genis: Abra!

Audience: Kadabra!

Sheena opens up the box and Zelos jumps out of the box. He slips, and falls face first into the floor. The audience laughs and applauds. Genis and Sheena bow and push Zelos off the stage.

Genis: We have two more tricks for you!

Sheena: We're going to disappear right before your eyes!

Genis: Ready Sheena?

Sheena: Ready!

Genis: 1!

Sheena: 2!

Audience: 3!

Sheena and Genis snap their fingers and smoke comes up. The smoke clears after a few seconds and the two of them both disappear. Regal goes over to where the two are standing and look for trap doors, but to his amazement, there aren't any. Suddenly, everyone hears a whistle. Sheena and Genis are trapped inside a cage above the audience's heads. Inside the huge cage, there's a monster. The monster grabs the two of them and eats them.

Audience: (Gasps)

Zelos: NOOOOOOO! SHEENA!

Suddenly, there's another whistle, this time, on stage. Everyone turns around and sees Sheena and Genis standing on stage, smiling.

Audience: (Stands up and claps and occasional whistles)

Sheena and Genis bow and wave good-bye.

Audience: WE LOVE YOU GENIS AND SHEENA!

Sheena and Genis blush slightly and wave one last good-bye before disappearing from the stage once more. The audience looks above to still see the monster in the cage above. The cage is then lifted up and disappears into the ceiling.

Regal: Wow! Wasn't that the best magic show ever? Next up is… Zelos?

Zelos: YAY!

Regal: Uh, Zelos, what is you're talent?

Zelos: EASY! I can… uh… touch my toes!

Zelos bends down and touches his toes.

Regal: (looks blankly at Zelos) Zelos… I can do that too…

Zelos: Oh… well… I can rub my tummy and tap my head at the same time while singing the alphabet!

Regal: Zelos… how is that a talent?

Zelos: What's a talent?

Regal: You don't know what a talent is?

Zelos: Who are you?

Regal: I'm Regal.

Zelos: Who…?

Regal: Regal…

Zelos: Who?

Regal: I'm REGAL!

Zelos: Who?

Regal: The announcer…?

Zelos: Who?

Regal: I'm the one hosting the program you have in your hand!

Zelos: What?

Regal: It's in your hand!

Zelos: talent show… stupid things… good intermissions… announcer… Yeah that doesn't sound too interesting.

Regal: NOW do you know who I am?

There's a long silence for 5 minutes.

Zelos: nope.

Regal: UGH!

Zelos: Are you Regal?

Regal: (nods)

Zelos: Then who am I?

Regal: You're Zelos!

Zelos: Who?

Regal: SHEENA GET HIM OFF THE STAGE!

Sheena comes out of nowhere and kicks him off stage. Sheena then goes over and drags him out the door. Echoes of Zelos in pain are heard outside. Sheena enters again and disappears behind curtains.


	6. Raine and most unlikely duet couple?

A little mroe KHC 1.3 enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regal: Now that that was dealt with, lets get on to the next act. The next act is… Raine and Lloyd. Raine will be transforming Lloyd into random objects.

Raine and Lloyd come out. Chemistry things suddenly come from below. Raine and Lloyd wave to the audience and Raine suddenly shoves a potion down Lloyd's throat. He turns into a heartless (kingdom hearts)

Lloyd: Hmm… small body, big eyes, antennas? I must be… a BUTTERFLY!

Raine: Lloyd, you're not a butterfly, but what you've turned into is amazing! Now try this potion!

Raine shoves another potion down Lloyd's throat. Lloyd turns into a lion.

Lloyd: Roar!

Raine: Lloyd can you speak regular English?

Lloyd: GRRRR!

Raine shoves another potion down Lloyd's throat and he turns into a puppy.

Lloyd: Bark bark!

Raine: a dog?

Sheena suddenly comes out.

Sheena: Raine have you seen (stops and sees the Lloyd puppy) AWWWW HOW CUTE!

Sheena bends down and hugs Lloyd.

Lloyd: bark bark!

Zelos comes onto the stage.

Zelos: (thinking) If Sheena loves puppies, maybe I should become one!

Zelos grabs a random potion and drinks it. He turns into a cow.

Zelos: Moo?

Sheena looks at the white cow with pink spots.

Sheena: (lets go of Lloyd) Zelos….?

Raine puts another potion down Lloyd and Zelos's throats. Lloyd turns into a parrot and Zelos turns into a cat. Sheena stares at them blinking. Zelos starts to chase Lloyd around until Raine gets them to drink another potion. Zelos and Lloyd turn into girls.

Sheena: OH GOD! RAINE WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?

Zelos: (in girly voice) Why what happened?

Lloyd: (girly voice) Zelos, you sound like a girl!

Zelos: (girl voice) YOU DO TOO! I"VE HAD A SEX CHANGE? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Continues to scream very loud)

Sheena: (covering her ears) RAINE CHANGE THEM BACK!

Raine shoves potions down their throats. Lloyd becomes a panda and Zelos becomes a bear.

Sheena: Change Zelos before he eats me!

Zelos starts to chase Sheena around while Lloyd just sits there eating bamboo. Raine smacks Zelos on the head with her staff and gives him another potion. He turned back to normal.

Zelos: I'm my sexy self again!

Sheena kicks him off stage and Lloyd is given another potion that returns him back to normal.

Lloyd: Brown, spiky hair, brown eyes, red dwarven made clothes, SKIN? I must be… a BUTTERFLY!

Sheena: No Lloyd, you're human.

Lloyd: That was my second guess.

Raine, Sheena, and Lloyd bow and leave the stage. Regal enters the stage.

Regal: I'm not sure how that was a talent, but it was funny! The next act is a duet between Sheena and Kratos. I'm quite amazed because I didn't know Kratos could sing! Anyway, they will be doing the song, Breaking Free!


	7. Breaking Free and juggling!

Sheena: You ready Kratos…?

Kratos: Of course, but the question is, are **you** ready?

Sheena: Well I'm a bit nervous, but with you by my side, I think I'll be ok.

Sheena gives Kratos a warm smile and he returns the same thing. The curtains are closed and music begins to play. The curtains are pulled away and Presea is seen playing the piano. Sheena and Kratos look at the crowd. Presea begins to play, but no one sings.

Sheena: I can't do this…

Kratos: What are you talking about?

Sheena: I did this with Lloyd, but this is different.

Kratos: There's nothing to worry about. Here.

Kratos grabs Sheena's hand and nods over to Presea. Presea begins to play again. Kratos turns and looks at Sheena. They make eye contact.

Kratos: We're soaring', flying', there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach.

Sheena: (softly) If we're trying, so we're breaking free.

Kratos: (puts his hand on Sheena's cheek) You know the world can see us, (looks at the audience) In a way that's different than who we are.

Sheena: (louder) Creating space between us (starts drifting apart from Kratos, their hands barely touching) 'Till we're separate hearts.

Both: But your faith (Kratos moves forward and takes her hand and pulls her closer) gives me strength. (They grasp each other's hand) Strength to believe…

Kratos twirls Sheena around and she drifts apart from each other and the tempo goes a bit faster. They're both dancing to the rhythm.

Kratos: We're breaking' free!

Sheena: (regular and confident singing) We're soaring'!

Kratos: Flying'!

Both: There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach (puts hands into the air and grabbing at the air)

Kratos: If we're trying'.

Both: Yeah, we're breaking free. (Both stride forward)

Kratos: Oh we're breaking' free.

Sheena: Ohhhh

Kratos: (slightly moving his shoulder's up and down) Can you feel it building, like a wave the ocean just can't control?

Sheena: Connected by a feeling, Ohhh, in our very souls (puts hand on chest)

Both: (makes their arms rise slowly up) rising till it (Kratos picks up Sheena) 'til it lifts us up, (Kratos spins slowly around, while still holding Sheena) so everyone can see!

Kratos: We're breaking free!

Sheena: We're soaring'!

Both of them puts one arm out to be like a bird and start walking around and looking at each other.

Kratos: Flying!

Both: There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach! (Hand gestures of grabbing something in the air)

Kratos: If we're trying, yeah we're breaking free.

Sheena: Ohhhh running!

Kratos: Climbing, to get to that place!

(Ladder comes out and both start climbing up)

Both: To be all that we can be!

Kratos: (At the second to top step) Now's the time!

Both: So we're breaking free!

Sheena was at the top of the ladder. Kratos jumps off and Sheena jumps down to him. Kratos catches her with one arm and twirls around with her. He sets her down.

Kratos: We're breaking free.

Sheena: Ohhh, yeah.

Kratos: (swaying slightly) More then hope, more then faith!

Sheena: This is true, this is fate, and together.

Both: We see it coming'.

Kratos: More then me! (Points at himself then points at Sheena) More then you!

Sheena: Not a want, but a need!

Both: Both of us breaking' free!

Sheena: Soaring'!

Kratos: Flying'!

Both: There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach, if we're trying!

Kratos: Yeah we're breaking free.

Sheena: breaking free. We're running!

Kratos: Ohhhh, climbing'!

Both: To get to the place to be all that we can be! Now's the time!

Kratos: now's the time!

Sheena: So we're breaking free.

Kratos: Ohhhh we're breaking free.

Sheena: Ohhhh!

Music tempo slows down and Sheena and Kratos make eye contact again. Kratos stretches out his hand for Sheena to take. Sheena hold the microphone with both hands and looks at Kratos with caring eyes.

Both: You know the world can see us (Sheena puts her hand in Kratos's and they slowly advance towards each other) In a way, that's different the who we… (Both look at the audience) are (holds out not for a few seconds)

Sheena then puts her head onto Kratos's shoulder and Kratos puts his arms around her. The music stops.

Audience: (Loud applaud)

Kratos and Sheena look at the audience and smile. They then bow and leave the stage. Regal comes out applauding.

Regal: Wow! That was probably the best duet ever! Lets have them out one more time and give them a big round of applause!

Sheena and Kratos come back out and look at the audience.

Audience: (Everyone stands up, applauds, whistles, and other stuff) WOOO! THAT WAS THE BEST!

Sheena and Kratos bow once more and then leave the stage.

Regal: Ok folks we only have two more acts for you! This time Zelos is actually going to do an act. He's going to be juggling, while Genis throws some items in.

Audience: (small applaud)

Zelos and Genis comes out. Genis rolls out a basket full of random items. Zelos takes two apples.

Zelos: We're going to start off easy first!

Zelos begins to juggle the two apples for a while. It seems everyone gets bored, soooo….

Zelos: Genis, throw in two more apples!

Genis: If you say so.

Genis tosses in two more apples and Zelos continues to juggle. He then grabs one with is mouth, takes a bite, drops it, but only to be kicked back up by his foot. He then does it to all four apples and continues juggling as he does all this.

Zelos: Genis, the bowling balls!

Genis gets some help and puts a bowling ball in. Zelos keeps biting the apples and still continues to juggle, even with the bowling ball. Genis then starts throwing in items. Such as plates, soccer balls, crates, bowling pins, picture frames, and logs. Zelos finished all the apples, and continues to juggle all the times in his hand. He then drops the apples to his foot and kicks it into the basket. Genis throws some watermelons in. Zelos keeps on going. Genis then goes carefully to Zelos and puts a plate on a stick into Zelos's mouth. Zelos balances the spinning plate with his mouth and continues to juggle. Genis then puts one on his nose, but Zelos keeps going. After a few minutes or so Zelos hasn't given up. Someone throws in Genis, but this doesn't stop Zelos!

Audience: GO ZELOS GO!

Zelos gives a small smile and still continues to juggle.

Genis: RAINE HEP ME!

Raine runs out and sees Zelos juggling everything PLUS Genis!

Raine: Hold on Genis I'll get you!

Someone throws Raine in!

Raine: AHHH HELP ME!

Lloyd comes out and sees both Genis and Raine being juggled.

Lloyd: COOL!

Someone throw Lloyd in!

Regal comes out and sees three people plus the items being juggled.

Regal: (Yelling) what's going on here?

Regal then gets thrown in.

Regal: Oh man…

Sheena comes out and sees everyone.

Sheena: Uh… I don't even want to know what happened.

Someone grab's Sheena, but luckily Sheena saw who it was.

Sheena: Presea? What are you doing? Don't throw me in there.

Presea: I'm merely just making it more difficult for Zelos. Isn't that what this is about?

Sheena: No, not anymore! Zelos, you can stop now!

Zelos sighs in relief and slowly starts to throw the things back into the basket and lets the other cast land safely to their feet. Zelos then starts to grab the spinning plates and put them away. Zelos is finally done and he looks at the audience smiling, with a stupid expression on his face.

Audience: (applauding) WOOO! WE LOVE YOU ZELOS!

Zelos smiles and bows. Regal regains the microphone and sighs in relief.

Regal: Let's give Zelos a big round of applause!

The audience applauds louder and cheers for Zelos.

Regal: Alright, we'll be right back after this break. REMEMBER, there's only ONE performance left!


	8. Dating Game and Last act!

The song is from Avenue Q- Everyone's a little bit racist. If you want to see how it really goes, go to youtube and put it in the search bar. ENJOY!

-------------------------------------------------

Random announcer: Welcome back to the dating show! This time, Ms. Sheena Fujibayashi will be the one asking the questions. Our three bachelors today will have a change to be with Sheena!

Sheena comes out waving to everyone and sits on her stool. There's a wall separating her from the males.

Bachelor #1: Wow, Sheena actually went on this show?

Sheena: Lloyd…?

Lloyd: Uh oh….

Bachelor #2: Smooth Lloyd, but everyone knows that she's going to choose me!

Sheena: ZELOS?

Zelos: HI HONEY!

Sheena smacks her face.

Sheena: great…

Bachelor #3: Humph.

Sheena: Kratos…?

Kratos: Indeed.

Zelos: You answered that quite well…

Lloyd: Yeah Dad. Why are you on here anyway?

Audience looks over to Kratos and shows that he's just sitting there calmly.

Kratos: That's none of your concern.

Lloyd: uh Ok…

Sheena: Let's get on to the questions… We'll start with Lloyd. If you could be anyone beside yourself, who would you be?

Lloyd: Uh… I'd be Zelos!

Sheena: (surprised) Why Zelos?

Lloyd: Because it seems fun to be Zelos.

Zelos: Or do you just want the girls?

Lloyd: No because you always get beat by Sheena!

Audience: (laugh)

Sheena: All right… Zelos… if you had a super power, what would it be?

Zelos: TO CHANGE INTO ANYTHING! (Heart shaped eyes)

Sheena: Do I even need to ask why...?

Zelos: So I could change into an even sexier me or something cute so all the girls would love me!

Sheena: Whatever… Kratos, if you took me out on a date, where would we go?

Kratos: I would take you to the beach, have a picnic, watch the sunset together and then take you out somewhere far so we could be alone to watch the stars.

Girls in the Audience: (heart shaped eyes) Kratos!

Sheena: Oh wow, that seems like the perfect date… Ok Lloyd, if you could take me on a date, where would we go?

Lloyd: To an amusement park! Then we could have lots of fun on rides!

Sheena: Seems so fun, but so childish… oh well… Zelos, if you could be anyone, other then yourself, who would you be?

Zelos: Why would I want to be someone else? I'm so SEXY! Anyone would want to be me!

Sheena: your stupid.

Zelos: Ow that was cold.

Sheena: Lloyd, if you could pick out one kind of outfit for me, what would it be?

Lloyd: Oh man… I'm not good with this stuff… um… dwarven made clothes? Like mine!

Sheena: (has blank expression) uh… right. Zelos, same question.

Zelos: A bikini! (Heart shaped eyes)

Sheena: YOU PERVERTED FREAK! Gosh, Kratos, same question.

Kratos: Something elegant and classy, but a bit casual.

Sheena: Sounds perfect. Lloyd, if there was a group of guys hitting on me, what would you do?

Lloyd: I'd let them?

Sheena: Oh geez… Zelos, same thing.

Zelos: I'd go over there and tell them to stop picking on **my** honey! I'm the great ZELOS!

Sheena: Then you would've gotten beaten to a pulp.

Zelos: Oh… I didn't think about that…

Sheena: Ok Kratos, same thing.

Kratos: I'd go over and tell them that I'm your boyfriend. And if they still continue to bother you, I'd use force to make sure they don't bother you again.

Sheena: (blushing) Wow… My knight in shining armor.

Zelos: Show off…

Sheena: Ok, Zelos, What would you do if you found out I only had 3 days to live?

Zelos: YOUR DIEING? BUT WE HAVEN"T EVEN GOTTEN INTO BED YET!

Sheena: YOU"RE SUCH A PERVERT! Lloyd?

Lloyd: I'd try to comfort you and make you feel better, because 3 days isn't a long time. I'd spend all my time with you too!

Sheena: I see… Kratos?

Kratos: I'd make those last three days, the best three days of your life.

Sheena: Aw… that would seem nice…

Zelos: WHY DOES HE GET ALL THE GOOD REPLIES?

Sheena: Because he's not a **pervert** like **you**!

Zelos: I'm not a pervert! I'm just a ladies man!

Sheena: Whatever. Ok last question goes to all three of you. Would any of you be offended if I didn't choose you?

Lloyd: I don't think so.

Zelos: YES!

Kratos: You're choice is your own.

Sheena: Ok! I've decided!

Announcer: Who do you think it's going to be? Audience, use the remotes to choose vote on who Sheena should choose!

Audience does so and polls are in.

Announcer: OK the polls are in! Zelos with a total of… 5!

Zelos: WOOO YEAH! I'M IN THE LEAD!

Announcer: Lloyd with a total off… 35.

Lloyd: What's that mean?

Announcer: Kratos with a total of… 60!

Kratos: Humph.

Sheena: Wow, so the audience agrees with me! I choose KRATOS!

The wall goes into the ground and Kratos is seen standing there with a smirk on his face. Sheena runs over to Kratos and hugs him. Kratos returns the hug and they wave to the audience.

Announcer: Well, it seems the two will be happy together, but only time will tell! Now we'll go back to our regular show.

Lloyd walks out to the stage. Colette then walks out shortly after.

Lloyd: Colette, can I ask you a question?

Colette: Sure!

Lloyd: Well, you known Alex Brunel upstairs in the apartments?

Colette: Uh huh.

Lloyd: Well… he's Alex Brunel, and your Colette Brunel…

Colette: Right.

Lloyd: So you're both Brunels.

Colette: Yeah.

Lloyd: Are you two related?

Colette: What! Lloyd, I'm surprised at you! I find that racist!

Lloyd: (surprised) Oh, well, I'm sorry! I was just asking!

Colette: Well it's a touchy subject! No, not all Sages are related. What are you trying to say huh? That we all look the same to you? Huh, huh, HUH!

Lloyd: No, no, NO, not at all! I'm sorry… I guess that was a little racist.

Colette: I should say so… You should be much more careful when you're talking about the sensitive subject of race…

Lloyd: Well, look who's talking!

Colette: What do mean…?

Lloyd: What about that special school you told me about, for all those smart kids?

Colette: What about it?

Lloyd: Well, could someone like **me **go there?

Colette: No, we don't want people like **you**—

Lloyd: HAHAH! YOU SEE!

Colette: Huh?

Lloyd:(singing) You're a little bit racist!

Colette: (singing) Well you're a little bit too!

Music begins to play and Raine and Lloyd look like their arguing.

Lloyd: I guess we're both a little bit racist.

Colette: Admitting it is not an easy thing to do.

The two of them start dancing like little puppets.

Lloyd: But I guess its true. (Shrugs shoulders)

Colette: Between me and you, I think.

Both: Everyone's a little bit racist. Sometimes! Doesn't mean we go around committing, hate crimes! Look around and you will find, No one's really color blind! Maybe it's a fact we all should face. Everyone one makes judgments; Based on race!

Lloyd: (Talking regularly) No, not big judgments, like who to hire or who to buy a newspaper from!

Colette: No!

Lloyd: No, little judgments like thinking Mexican bus boys should learn to speak GOSH DARNED ENGLISH!

Colette: Right!

Both: (singing) Everyone's a little bit racist, today. So, everyone's a little bit racist, okay? Ethnic jokes might be uncouth, but you'll laugh because they're based on truth! Don't take them as personal attacks! Everyone enjoys them, SO RELAX!

Lloyd: (talking) All right, stop me if you heard this one.

Colette: okay!

Lloyd: So there's a plane going down and there's only one parachute. There's a rabbit, a priest…

Colette: AND A BLACK GUY!

Lloyd: YEAH!

Regal comes out to the stage.

Regal: Whatchoo talkin' 'bout Colette!

Colette: Uh…

Regal: You were telling a black joke!

Lloyd: Well, sure, Raine, but lots of people tell black jokes!

Regal: I don't.

Lloyd: Well of course **you** don't, you're BLACK! But I bet you tell Polack jokes right?

Audience: (whisperings) Regal's black?

Regal: Well sure I do! (chuckling) Those stupid Polacks! (continues chuckling)

Lloyd: Now, don't you think **that's** a little racist?

Regal: (stops chuckling) Well, damn! I guess you're right!

Colette: (singing) You're a little bit racist.

Regal: (singing)We'll you're a little bit too!

Lloyd: We're all a little bit racist!

Regal: I think that I would agree have to agree with you!

Colette and Lloyd: We're glad that you do!

Regal: It's sad, but true! Everyone's a little bit racist! All right?

Colette: All right!

Lloyd: All right!

Regal: All right! Bigotry has never been exclusively white!

All: If we all could just admit, that we are racist a little but, even though we all know that is wrong! Maybe it would help us get along.

Lloyd: (Talking) Oh Christ do I feel good!

Regal: Now **there** was an upstanding black man!

Lloyd: Who?

Regal: Jesus Christ.

Colette: But, Regal, Jesus was white…

Regal: No, Jesus was black…

Colette: No, Jesus was **white**.

Regal: **No** I'm **pretty sure** Jesus was **black**!

Lloyd: GUYS, GUYS! Jesus was **Jewish!**

Regal, Colette, and Lloyd start laughing.

Kratos comes out.

Kratos: What are you guys laughing about?

Regal: RACISM!

Kratos: Cool…?

Sheena: (Fobby accent) Kratos! Come back here! You take out the lecycuraburs!

Lloyd: What's that mean?

Kratos: Um… recyclables…

Everyone but Kratos starts to laugh.

Kratos: HEY! Don't laugh at her! How many languages do you speak!

Colette: Oh, come off it Kratos! (singing) Everyone's a little bit racist.

Kratos: (angry and talking) I'm not!

Lloyd: (Talking) Oh no?

Kratos: NOPE! (singing) How many Oriental wives have you got?

Sheena: WHAT? BRIAN!

Lloyd: (singing) Kratos, buddy, where you been? The term is ASAIN AMERICAN!

Sheena comes out. (She's going to be singing in a Fobby accent)

Sheena: (singing) I know you are no intending to be! But calling me oriental- offensive to me!

Kratos: (talking) I'm sorry honey! I love you!

Sheena: (sighs) and I love you…

Kratos: but you're racist too..

Sheena: Yes.. I know. (Chinese music starts to play and Sheena begins to sing) The Jews have all the money, and the whites have all the power! And I'm always in taxicab with driver who no shower!

Lloyd: ME TOO!

Colette: ME TOO!

Regal: I CAN"T EVEN GET A TAXI!

All: Everyone's a little bit racist Its True! But everyone is just about as racist, as you! If we all could just admit, that we are racist, a little bit and everyone one stop being so PC! Maybe we could live in – HARMONY!

Sheena: Evlyone's a ritter bit laciest.

The song ends and the Audience all stands up.

Audience: AUNCORE, AUNCORE!

Regal: Thanks everyone! So what do you guys say? One more song wouldn't hurt right?

Crew: LETS DO IT!


	9. Finale!

Avenue Q music: It sucks to be me! Check it out on youtube! have fun reading and maybe i'll add in a SECRET act if i get enough reviews!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The setting changes. There are apartments in the background. The cast is on the set of "Avenue Q". Kratos walks out one of the doors and Colette is seen walking over to him.

Colette: Morning Kratos!

Kratos: Hello Colette.

Colette: How's life?

Kratos: Disappointing…

Colette: Aw, what's the matter?

Kratos: (singing) When I was little I thought I would be…

Colette: What?

Kratos: a bit comedian on late night TV! But now I'm thirty-two and as you can see! I'm not.

Colette: nope!

Kratos: It sucks to be me!

Colette: Nooo.

Kratos: It sucks to be me!

Colette: NO!

Kratos: It sucks to be broke and unemployed and turning thirty-three! It sucks to be me.

Colette: Your problems aren't so bad! (singing) I'm kind of pretty and pretty damn smart!

Kratos: You are.

Colette: Thanks! I like romantic things like music and art. And as you know I have a gigantic heart, so why, don't I have a boyfriend? It sucks to be me!

Kratos: me too!

Colette: It sucks to me!

Kratos: It sucks to me! It sucks to be Kratos…

Colette: And Colette.

Kratos: To not have a job!

Colette: To not have a date!

Both: It sucks to be me!

Zelos and Lloyd come out from another building.

Lloyd: Aw come on Zelos! It's only **ten** gald! I'll pay you back tomorrow!

Zelos: You know what?

Lloyd: What?

Zelos: (Singing)You leave your clothes out. You put your feet on my chair!

Lloyd: Oh yeah? (singing) You do such anal things like ironing your **underwear**!

Kratos and Colette are heard laughing in the background.

Zelos: You make that very small apartment we share, a hell!

Lloyd: So do you! That's why I'm in hell too!

Zelos: It sucks to be me!

Lloyd: No it sucks to be me!

Colette: It sucks to be me!

Kratos: It sucks to be me!

All: Is there anybody here it doesn't suck to be? It sucks to be me!

All of them start humming and skipping around in a big circle. Sheena comes out of the same building Kratos was in.

Sheena: Your lives suck? I hearing you correctly? HA! (singing) I coming to this country for opportunities! Tried to work in **Korean** deli, but I am **Japanese**! But with hard work I earned to Master's Degrees in social work! And now I'm a therapist, but I have no clients! AND I have an (walks over to Kratos) **unemployed** fiancé and we have lots (smacks Kratos) of bills (smacks Kratos) to pay! (smacks Kratos) It sucks to me! It sucks to me! I say it Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Suck!

Genis walks in.

Genis: Excuse me!

Kratos: Hello!

Genis: Sorry to bother you, but I'm looking for a place to live!

Kratos: Oh, well you got to talk to the superintendent. YO GARY!

Gary: I'm coming! I'm coming!

Gary Coleman walks out onto the stage.

Genis: Oh my god! It's Gary Coleman!

Gary: Yes I am! (singing) I'm Gary Coleman, from TV's Diff'rent Strokes! I made a lot of money that got stolen by my folks! Now I'm the butt of everyone's jokes, but I'm here- the superintendent- On Avenue Q!

All: (singing) It sucks to be you!

Colette: (regular talking) You win!

All: (singing) It sucks to be you!

Kratos: (regular talking) I feel better now!

Gary Coleman: (singing) try having People stopping you to ask you, (Regular voice) "What you talkin' 'bout Willis?" It gets old….

All: (singing) It sucks to be you! On Avenue Q! Sucks to be me on avenue Q! Sucks to be us but not when we're together! We're together here on Avenue Q! We live on Avenue Q! Our friends do too, 'till our dreams come true, we live on Avenue Q!

Gary: (Regular Voice) Here's your keys! (giving them to Genis)

All: (Regular Talking) Welcome to Avenue Q!

The music stops.

Audience: (stands up and applauds and such and such)

The crew hold hands and take their final bow. Regal, Raine, and Presea come out as well and take their final bow. Regal gets the microphone.

Regal: Thanks for joining us for our show! We hope you enjoyed it!

Everyone's waving goodbye and the curtains close in front of them.


	10. SECRET SCENE!

Avenue Q music: "If you were gay" THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE! THE SERIES IS OFFICALLY COMPLETE!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genis is seen inside a room reading.

Genis: Ah, an afternoon alone with my favorite book, "Broadway Musicals of the 1940's! No roommate to bother me. How could it get any better than this?

The door opens and Zelos comes walking in.

Zelos: Oh, hi Genis!

Genis: (sighs) Hey Zelos.

Zelos: Hey Genis, you'll **never** guess what happened to me on the subway this morning! A guy was smiling at me and talking to me.

Genis: Yes, yes, that's very interesting. (Reading his book)

Zelos: He was being **real** friendly and I think he was coming on to me. I think he might've thought I was GAY!

Genis: Ahem, so, uh, why are you telling me this? Why should I care? I don't care. What'd you have for lunch today.

Zelos: Oh, you don't have to get all **defensive** about it Genis…

Genis: I'M NOT GETTING DEFENSIVE! What do I care about some gay guy you met okay? I'm trying to read.

Zelos: Oh, I didn't mean anything by it Genis. I just think its something we should be able to talk about.

Genis: I don't want to talk about it, Zelos! This conversation is over!

Zelos: Yeah but…

Genis: OVER!

Music starts to play. (Zelos will be singing through out this entire song and Genis will be talking normally)

Zelos: Well okay… but just so you know. (singing) If you were gay, that'd be okay! I mean 'cause, HEY, I'd like you anyway! Because you see, if it were me, I would feel free to say that I was gay! But I'm not gay:D

Genis: ZELOS PLEASE! I'm trying to read…

Long silence and Zelos is staring at Genis.

Genis: WHAT?

Zelos: If you were queer!

Genis: ZELOS!

Zelos: I'd still be here!

Genis: Zelos I'm trying to read this book!

Zelos: Year after year!

Genis: ZELOS!

Zelos: Because you're dear to me!

Genis: ARGH!

Zelos: And I know that you…

Genis: What?

Zelos: Would accept me too!

Genis: I would?

Zelos: If I told you today, "HEY GUESS WHAT I'm GAY!" but I'm not gay :D I'm happy just being with you!

Genis: High button shoes.. Pal Joey… (reading)

Zelos: So what should it matter to me what you do in bed with guys!

Genis: ZELOS THAT'S GROSS!

Zelos: (regular Talking) No its not! (singing) If you were gay, I'd shout HOORAY!

Genis: I'm not listening!

Zelos: And here I'd stay!

Genis: LA LA LA LA LA LA!

Zelos: But I wouldn't get in your way!

Genis: AAAAHH!

Zelos: You can count on me, to always be, beside you everyday, to tell you its ok! You were just born that way, and, as they say! It's in your DNA, you're gay!

Genis: BUT I'M NOT GAY!

Zelos: (regular talking) **IF **you were gay!

Genis: ARGH!

The curatins close.

THE END!


End file.
